Summer Belongs To Us
by Obsessedwriter101
Summary: Freshman year had finally ended, and Phineas and Ferb are already planning the summer's events. But what happens when the mutual feeling between Phineas and Isabella gets stronger?  Family, relationships, and coming of age teen story. T for language.


**Hey guys. So this is my first story. Ever. So cut me some slack, review, and do all that stuff that makes an author happy. Note: This is rated T for a reason. Language, underage drinking, and most likely more stuff later on. I may or may not post a second chapter next week, depends on the reviews and if I get reviews. Hope you guys enjoy, and if you have any questions at all, feel free to message me/put it in a review. **

**~Kerry:***

~*Phineas*~

Ugh. Shit.

Phineas rubbed the back of his head, hand tangling in red hair, glancing upwards to see the branch that had hit him.

"Well," He muttered to himself, annoyed, "That wasn't there in fourth grade." He slid down the branch of the tree trunk, seating himself at the bottom and leaning against the familiar wood. It felt weird that Ferb wasn't sitting next to him, but he was out getting the newest tools for the summer. Freshman year had finally ended, and Phineas and Ferb were about to go all kinds of technological on the Tri-State area, as usual. Phineas sighed, wishing Ferb would get freaking home now. All he wanted to do was fly to the moon. Is that _so _much to ask? Yeah, been there done that, but Phineas could use some zero gravity loosening up. He just wanted to have fun. It's something he'd been getting lesser of every day this year, especially last week, which was finals. World History nearly had him screwed. Nearly. Of course, both Phineas and Ferb were straight A plus students, but the ongoing tests tired him out nonetheless. He rubbed the back of his head again. _Damn, I need a freaking haircut! _ Phineas' hair was getting a bit shaggy around the edges. He'd hit puberty in the 8th grade, thank god, and he grew out of his weirdly shaped head and dwarf-like size. He was five foot eleven, and his head was normally shaped, something he thanked mother nature for frequently. Not only that, but Phineas had a _body. _He knew it from the way the girls all followed him when he went to the beach or was at the pool. Ferb told him it was because he has "Abs that are more than vaguely similar to Taylor Lautner," whoever that was. Ferb was always better at keeping up with what's popular than Phineas. Ah, Ferb, silently watching Twilight behind his stepbrother's back. Phineas scoffed. Anyways, when Phineas reluctantly asked Isabella what Ferb meant, she blushed and told him he had a six pack. She said it was probably because he refused to eat anything that wasn't whole grain or fat free, unless it's ice cream, and because he never relaxed and was always running around multitasking. Phineas didn't reveal to her that part of it may be because he'd been weight lifting for an hour every night before bed. He kept his little work out a secret. Phinn liked looking good. Besides, working out was an awesome was of relieving stress, he had realized, without blowing something up. Phineas felt his pocket vibrating and took out his cell phone. It had a new text from his older sister, Candace, who was coming home from college for the summer in a week. _Hey Bro, you better not be doing something bustable right now. Wait until I come home! ;) _Phineas rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. It would be nice having his big sis around for a while.

"Hey, Phinn! You look like you could use a bit of friendly company!" A familiar indian voice came from the fenced area of Phineas' unusually large backyard. He looked up to see a tall, skinny boy wearing ironed jeans and a white button down. Baljeet adressed him using his nickname, one that the kids in his sixth grade class had come up with. Phinn sounded much more normal than Phineas.

"Yo, Jeet, that'd be great." Phinn patted the space next to him, the one that Ferb usually occupied. Phineas sighed, looking at the sun that shone green though the tree branches as Baljeet sat down next to him. "So, what to you think about a trip to outer space on tuesday?" He asked his indian friend absentmindedly.

Baljeet laughed. "That is not a sentence most teenagers hear every day!"

Phineas chuckled in response. "I'd think you'd be used to it by now, hmm?"

"The wonders you and your brother create never cease to surprise me. And yes, to answer your question. A trip to outer space sounds quite enjoyable."

"Cool," Phinn responded. "Hey, man, where's Buford?" He spoke of the husky boy with the skull on his shirt, the neighborhood "bully." Really, Buford wasn't harmful. Unless you were a bug, he did like eating bugs. He and Jeet were usually together. Buford called Baljeet his "Nerd," but it was an endearing term. The two were really good friends. They just had a weird way of showing it.

Jeet rolled his eyes. "Eating, of course. He'll be here in five." Baljeet looked around him for a split second. "Where's Ferb?"

"Going tool shopping. He'll be home soon. And while we're asking who's where... where's Perry?" Baljeet shrugged. The little blue platypus always disappeared around this time. Phinn had stopped being curious, but he asked the question all the same. Phineas tugged at his plain black t-shirt, feeling himself sweating. He knew black attracted the sun, so why he chosen to wear this? He internally cursed himself, pulling at the coller to give himself some air. The weather was getting unexceptionally hot, it was June 17th, school had gotten out only three days ago. Phinn and Ferb had threw an awesome party, as usual, and it left Phineas a little more tired than normal. The line for the boys to sign their yearbooks had gotten a little out of control. So had the booze that Buford had so willingly provided. Of course, they had managed to clean up before Linda got home. As usual. Phinn shook his red-haired head at himself, pulling out his cell phone again.

_Hey Iz, wanna come over? Jeet is here and Ferb and Buford will be here soon 2. Planning a trip to the moon, u better be here. Bring ice cream? I'll pay u back!_

_-Phinn_

He pressed send, and sighed again. Baljeet was busying himself by playing with a protractor. "Is that Isabella you are texting?"

Phinn nodded. "Yeah, I asked if she wanted to come over, why?" Jeet just gave Phinn a look, something like, '_Playas gonna play' _except in nerd style. Phineas just raised his eyebrows, non-impressed.

"Nothing, but hey, me, you, Ferb and Buford are hanging out tomorrow night, no exceptions. Well do it at Buford's, he has beer and video games. You need to relax, I can tell." It was at these times where Phinn realized that Baljeet was growing more into an american teenager and growing out of his indian boyness as the years passed. Phineas nodded, and his cell vibrated.

_Fireside Counselors meeting, I'll probably be out in five. Of couse I'll come over. And sure, i've got a big unopened pint of Vanilla with your name on it, no need to pay me back. You don't usually ask for ice cream unless there's something wrong. Needa talk?_

_~Iz_

Isabella was so considerate. Phineas smiled at the text until he could feel Jeet staring at him. He quickly texted back.

_Nothing wrong, just a little stressed because of all the summer homework. I'll be fine once I get some ice cream. Thx Isabella!_

_-Phinn_

Her text came almost immediately.

_It's only June, silly. You better not be sitting around doing homework and eating ice cream all summer, I wanna see some action! :D It'll be fine, Phinn, just relax, me and my ice cream will be at your house in ten minutes._

_~Iz_

_Come faster._

_-Phinn_

Once Phineas, Baljeet, Isabella, Burford, and Ferb were all seated in the backyard, fully equipped with Isabella's delicious ice cream, Phinn was finally able to relax. He grinned to himself as he stared at the clouds. The five best friends were all laying in the yard, staring at the clouds, just like they used to do when they were ten. Phineas' sixteenth birthday was in a week and a half. Damn, time flies. Phineas glanced to his right. Isabella was laying next to him. Ferb was on his left. _My two favorite people. _He laughed inwardly. _Why did I just think that? _

The five of them were laughing, talking about the past memories they've had together. They often brought up the adventures they had had as kids, and yes, adventures they had had weeks ago, before they had to buckle down and study for finals. Ferb had invented a device that let the friends travel inside books and movies, and they had spent the say pretending they were their favorite actors. It was childish, immature, and the most fun Phineas had experienced the entire school year. High school wasn't torture, but even Phineas, who had a stash of playboy magazines stuffed under his bed from when he had first hit puberty (He would never, ever, if they were found, admit they were his. He was in complete denial.), found that having a horde of giggling girls stalking him between classes became tiring. That, plus the antisocial AV club nerds asking him how he managed to continually complete tasks that were impossible, and the entire wrestling team asking him for his training method... well, he was surprised he hadn't gotten down on his knees and begged his mother for homeschooling by December.

Dark haired Isabella jolted up for a second and screeched, scaring the complete shit out of Phineas and the guys. "Omigod, you _guys!_"

"Dammit Isabella! Want to not kill me?" Buford muttered, annoyed.

Isabella looked sheepish as Phineas and Ferb shot her twin aggravated faces, and Baljeet cringed. "Sorry, sorry! But guys, do you remember when we went around the world on that little plane thing, and it completely broke down? And we went to Paris? And.. and... omigod, you guys, the _memories! _I thought we were gonna die!"

Phineas looked at her for a second. "Summer Belongs To You..." He whispered, comprehension dawning on the fifteen year old. "My god. How did I ever forget about that?" He laughed to himself, overwhelmed with nostalgia. Wow. _Paris.. Tokyo... That walking bathing suit in the Himalayas.. _He burst out in laughter at that last flashback.

Buford cackled. "Dude, I ate a bug!"

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "You spoke french, too. You never told me where you learned that!"

"I'll never tell."

Phinn cracked up. "We had the coolest childhood."

"Yeah." Everyone responded in unison. Except Ferb. He just nodded.

~*Isabella*~

The five friends agreed on the plan to go to the moon the day after tomorrow, and Jeet and Buford went back to their houses to eat dinner. Isabella stayed with Phineas and Ferb, Mrs. and Mr. Garcia Shaperio were eating over with the Flinns, so she decided to stay and chill with Phinn and Ferb. After picking at her dinner, she went upstairs to Phineas' room. He had taken Candace's room when she went to college, so he and Ferb now had separate rooms. Phinn hadn't eaten dinner. Isabella could tell that there was something upsetting him. She reached his room, looking at the door for a second. It had a bunch of DO NOT ENTER signs on it, a picture of Phineas and Ferb when they were thirteen, a few pictures of guitars that he had cut out of magazines, and some old blueprints for random projects, like a giant gum-ball machine and a monster truck shaped like Candace's face. Isabella laughed lightly at the mess on Phineas' door before knocking softly.

Phinn's voice floated out from behind the door. "Hey Isabella, come on in." Isabella walked in though the door to see Phineas sitting on the end of his bed, doodling on a notepad. He looked up and smiled. Isabella went weak in the knees.

"H-how'd you know it was me? Knocking on the door?" Phineas chuckled, looking back down at his notepad.

"You knock." He grinned sideways at her and cocked his head towards the bed. Isabella sat down opposite Phineas. He looked comfortable, in a pair of dark baggy jeans and a black t-shirt made of a soft-looking fabric. She liked the way his hair was sort of shaggy at the ends. She also liked the way his shirt was so light that she could almost see his strong chest and stomach. She remembered Ferb's reference to Taylor Lautner and almost laughed. He was not far off.. at all. Phineas almost never wore black, so it almost looked unnatural on him, but she noticed how it brought out his bright blue eyes. She twisted her long black hair on her index finger as she eyed Phineas. He was still drawing on the notepad, but he glanced up and gave her a half smile as he noticed her staring. She felt like she was melting.

"So..." Isabella grinned at Phinn, crossing her legs on the bed and resting her elbows on her knees, "Whatcha drawing?"

Phineas laughed that breath-taking laugh of his and threw her the notepad. "It's just.. a thing." Isabella drew in her breath. It was, in soft black charcoal, a gorgeous picture, in the original realistic style that only Phineas could draw. She stared at it, her jaw hanging open. "Phineas.. did you.. MAKE this?" She rubbed her eyes.

Phineas looked up from flipping through a football magazine to stare intently at Isabella. "Yeah...do you like it_?_" He got up from his spot on the bed to sit next to her.

Isabella laughed softly. "Phinn, it's beautiful!" She stared at the smooth pencil that weaved together a jumble of images, a short boy with suspenders on a motor bike with a girl who was dressed in all black. Isabella vaguely remembered Vanessa, who had joined them on a trip for a short time. She and Ferb had shared an afternoon on the Eiffel tower. She wondered where Vanessa was now. She made a mental note to email her. Candace and Jeremy slow dancing in a crowd of people. Buford and an intricately drawn goldfish, the boy smiling his Buford smile genuinely out of the paper. Phineas and Baljeet, both holding guitars and laughing. Isabella grinned at Baljeet's torn leather pants, so out of character for him. She must have missed that silly moment. Underneath the picture, Phineas had scrawled "The Baljeetles". Isabella giggled. She noted each fireside girl, their expressions and faces almost real, exchanging badges, woven around the border of the paper. Candace singing backup for her mother, Linda, or Lindana, which is who she looked like on the paper. Stacy holding a plate of jello. Phinn, Ferb, and Candace all hugging Perry. And there, smack in the middle, not bigger than any of the rest of the pictures, but the biggest and boldest to Isabella, was Phineas with a microphone, singing with one arm around Isabella's shoulders. Isabella was bearing a microphone as well. "Is that... me?" Isabella pointed at the middle picture, still sniffling.

Phineas smiled a bit bashfully. "Yeah.. I kinda got inspired today when we were discussing that summer... when you mentioned our forty hour trip around the world," Phineas sighed. "A lot has changed since then, huh?"

Isabella inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Phineas' room smelled amazing. She remembered that one summer, the summer of fourth grade. She fell in love with Phineas that year. Wow. Five...almost _six_ years of loving Phineas. She loved him when his voice started changing. She loved him when he got so tall that he accidentally bumped his head in her doorway. She loved him when they went to the mall together and his face matched his hair as he tried not to look at the pictures in Victoria's Secret. She loved him when she stood in the line all through the school to get her yearbook signed by him. She loved him.. shit. _Stop thinking about this Isabella. You and Phinn and just friends. You'll always be just friends. _

"Whatcha thinking about?" Phineas gave Iz a cocky smile.

_You. As always. You're amazing. I want to lean over and kiss your perfect lips right now. _"Memories."

"Yeah. Me too."

~*Phineas*~

Isabella had been in his room for over two hours. They had fell into a comfy silence, listening to music. Phineas was still drawing. He was in an artsy mood, something that rarely happened, but when it did, he couldn't keep a pencil off paper. He had collages of random things- cars, guitars, various clocks -taped onto his walls, along with many old blueprints and a dartboard, and lots of pictures, courtesy of his stalker/friend, Irving. Isabella's reaction to his latest paper creation was endearing, and also surprising. She had seen many of his drawings before, so why this one had hit her so hard, he wasn't sure. After a while, Phinn glanced up from his new collage to see what she was reading. _Oh! _ Isabella had fallen asleep on her book, the name of which Phineas wasn't interested in anymore. He smiled softly at the small dark-haired girl that was lying on his bed. Her blue eyes were closed and her lips were curved up into a tiny smile. He reached over and gently stroked her hair. It was soft, and she smelled good. Phineas sighed, leaning back against his bed. A slow, poppy song was playing from his laptop. _Why is Ke$ha on my itunes? _Isabella must've infested his playlist again. He laughed to himself.

Phineas groaned against his arm as he pulled his legs up to his chest. He was sitting in a tight position, trying not to look at the sleeping girl on his bed. He was completely screwed, though, Phineas ha been staring at her for the past hour, memorizing her. _Admit it, Phinn. You're in love with her. You are in love with Isabella Garcia Shaperio. _Phineas squeezed his eyes closed and tried to block the thought out of his head, but it kept coming back. Over and over again. _You're in love with her. You think she's perfect. You love her laugh, her smile, that thing she does with her lips when she's thinking. _Argh. Phineas didn't know when exactly it had hit him that he was head over heels in love with Isabella, but from what he feels when he's around her, he surely was. Maybe it was when he had first started to think about girls in general. Maybe he had been in love with her for his entire life. All he knew is that Isabella was the only girl who had ever appealed to him in any way. And right now, he had an abnormally strong urge to pick up the slim girl and pull her onto his lap. He shook the appealing ideas from his head. He and Isabella were best friends. He wasn't going to risk anything to mess that up.

The next day, Phineas woke up at five. He took one glance at himself in the mirror and cringed. His hair was sticking up in every way possible. He'd go into Ferb's room to find a hairbrush. There were none of those in his room, thats for sure. He took another look in the mirror. Messy, shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, a nose that he'd always hated, a few freckles from the sun. A firm, pale stomach.. he'd have to work on that tan. The jeans that he had been wearing the night before were still on, but they had fallen a bit so you could see his red plaid boxers. He sighed and rubbed his head a bit, wondering if he'd changed much since he was ten and wore the same orange and white t-shirt every day. He half-heartedly smiled at himself in the mirror and wondered if Isabella found the way he looked now attractive. He then promptly pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and groaned. _Shut up, Phineas. _He made his way out of his room and into the hallway. He grabbed a belt on the way. The gangster style wasn't his thing.

"Oh, there you are, Perry! I didn't see you all last night!" Phineas leaned down to pet his platypus in the hallway in front of Ferb's room. Perry made that funny noise and rubbed his head against Phinn's hand. Phineas smiled and pushed the door of Ferb's room open.

"Dude. You're _sleeping?_" Phineas cocked his eyebrow at his green-haired brother, who gave him a tired glare from under a pillow. Phineas promptly grabbed the pillow and hit Ferb in the face. "You're usually up hours before me! Stop slacking, bro, we have work to do." He smacked Ferb with the pillow again and opened his bedside drawer to find a hairbrush.

Ferb scowled as he threw off the covers and picked a shirt up off his floor. "Good morning to you too, brother.." His english accent was slowly fading with the years, and so was the polite attitude. Or at least towards his step brother when he was tired. Ferb yawned and glanced at Phineas. He was having quite some trouble with the hairbrush, pulling it through his wild red hair, cursing under his breath. Ferb raised an eyebrow at him. Phineas just closed his eyes and took a deep breath that was longer than Ferb thought was necessary. Ferb kept stealing glances at his brother while he searched through his drawers for slacks. Phineas kept squeezing his eyes closed, opening them, and shaking his head. Ferb grabbed a shirt from his dresser, shooting a knowing look at Phineas. "There's something wrong." It wasn't a question. Phineas looked up at his tall brother, surprised.

"Well yeah. I mean I'm just like stressed about summer homework and stuff. And I have no idea how we're gonna fix the old spaceship, because of the ruined wires and stuff. There's no way that it's gonna mix with the new tech shit we just bought.. we'll probably have to build a new one. Lets just do that." Phineas' voice trailed off and Ferb just nodded. Ferb glanced back down to his dresser drawer. There were no khakis in his entire wardrobe. He rolled his eyes to himself as he pulled out a pair of creased jeans and buckled them on. Phineas was gripping the hairbrush so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He seemed a bit... on edge. Ferb straightened the buttons on his light purple polo shirt and walked over to where Phinn was standing in front of the mirror.

"Leave it alone, Phineas. It's not doing you any good." Phinn's grip on the hairbrush lightened. He sighed once again.

"I'm fucking going crazy, Ferb."

"Yeah. I can tell." Ferb punched his brother lightly on the shoulder and grabbed the brush away, running it through his much more tamable hair. "Hey. Pizza with Baljeet and Burford tonight? I just recently tricked out Buford's Black Ops game.. it was so dull before I made all the three demential explosions and-"

"Sounds great," Phineas looked relieved that Ferb reminded him of guy time. It had been a while since the four of them had hung out, anyways. Ferb smirked. He was glad he didn't have to keep rambling about how awesome he made the game, (It was awesome, he knew there was no denying.) he wasn't up for this much talking so early in the morning. Phineas gave a forced looking grin. "Man, I need some pizza. Look, you can almost see my rib bones!" Ferb rolled his eyes at Phinn's dramatization. Ferb had always envied his stepbrother for his body. Ferb was skinny, but not muscular. He knew Phineas secretly worked out in the basement, but Ferb didn't want it that bad. After all, Ferb had no one to impress. He suppressed a smile as he looked at his brother. _No one to impress, unlike Phineas. _He admired his brother, who always seemed to want to look and act and be his best for everyone he knows. Phineas pulled at his hair once again. _Although, _Ferb thought to himself, _Phineas really has been more concerned about his appearance lately.. _

Phineas, back in his room, pulled on a white t-shirt and slipped an orange plaid button down over it, letting it hang open. He shook out his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. _That'll have to do. _Stuffing his feet into worn black converse, he walked downstairs. A strangely familiar voice greeted him.

"Hey, little brother!" A grin immediately spread over Phineas' face.

"Candace!" Phineas threw his arms around his grinning sister. With the same color hair as Phinn, but much straighter and shinier, the two siblings could pass for being twins. Their bright blue eyes were the same too, but Candace was shorter and had a smaller frame. She was coming home from her sophomore year at Tuffs. With a hot pink tank top and short denim cutoffs, twenty one year old Candace still looked seventeen. She had cut her hair, It was to the middle of her neck. She laughed as her brother threw himself at her.

"Oomph, ahh Phineas, you're not ten anymore, you're going to squish me!" She was still laughing, hugging Phineas back.

"Sorry, Can," Phinn smiled sheepishly. "I missed you so freaking much! I need to talk to you about something." Phineas knew Candace would have some words of wisdom about what was going on between him and Iz. Argh. Now he was thinking about Isabella. She'd be happy that Candace was back. The two always used to hang out, especially when Isabella was in eighth grade. They had a weird sisterly bond. Phineas didn't even try to understand the way girls communicated.

Candace's was face suddenly laced with concern. "What's up?" Phineas sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Later. When did you get home?"

"Around midnight. I'm staying at Stacey's because you took my room." She stuck her tongue out at her brother and he laughed.

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to Jer?" Jeremy and Candace have been in a relationship for as long as Phineas could remember. Jeremy was basically a part of the family. The two breaking up wasn't even a concept. Jeremy went to Columbia, and Candace went to Tufts, but he and Candace met up every weekend. Phineas had texted him a few days ago, Jeremy wasn't due in the Tri-state area until next week.

"Yeah, he'll be home in a few days. He told me he'd try getting here earlier now that I'm back," She grinned to herself. Phineas smiled at Candace. She was so obviously in love. Phineas wished a girl would have a look like that on his face just for him. Actually, just one girl in particular...

"Cool. Hey, whatcha doing today? We were all planning on taking a little trip into space, you should come!"

Candace rolled her eyes. "Haven't you like, been there, done that?"

"Yeah, but we're running out of ideas. It'll just be a lazy day." Phineas gave her a cocky smile.

"Going to space is a lazy day? Damn, I missed you guys. Fine, as long as we don't go to Mars." Candace laughed. Phineas sighed, but with relief this time. It was good to have his sister back.


End file.
